Loyalties
by SaoirseParisa
Summary: "Friends? Pikachu arched his back at the word. They were not friends, and as far as Pikachu was concerned, they would never be. The mouse wanted nothing to do with this Ash kid." Ash's first meeting with his partner Pokemon, told from Pikachu's point of view.


For a while, Pikachu didn't know how this had happened to him. One minute, he was frolicking in the grass, minding his own business and looking for some berries, the next, it all seemed to disappear. All he saw was darkness, with faint voices in the distance. But he was certain of one thing: He didn't like this one bit. The mouse Pokemon couldn't move. His hands and feet didn't seem to exist. He didn't feel grass beneath his paws, the warm sunshine on his fur, or the soft wind on nice days. It was like he had changed into what he once was, before he was even born.

Then, one day, Pikachu was finally let out. Finally! Opening his eyes, he saw someone staring down at him, wide eyed and frazzled. He could only stare right back. Was this a human? He had shaddy black hair and brown eyes, just like his own. But what did this human want? From what Pikachu had heard, humans were supposedly dangerous, and they were to be avoided at all costs.

"Wow! It's so cute!" The human kid exclaimed, his face glowing with joy.

"It's name is Pikachu," An older man in a white coat said.

Pikachu could only glower as the smaller human put both hands on his sides and lifted the mouse into the air with a big, goofy smile. "Hi, Pikachu! I'm Ash Ketchum, and you and I are gonna be best friends!" The boy-Ash-announced, completely oblivious to the unamused look Pikachu was giving him.

Pikachu's ears pointed to the ceiling. Where did this Ash person come from, and what gave him the right to decide that they were going to be friends? What right did he have to put his hands on him like that? There was no way Pikachu was going to submit to some human. He wasn't his property. Good thing he had electricity on his side. Pikachu scrunched himself inward before spreading his limbs akimbo, sending a shock of thunder all over the lab, electrocuting the boy from the outside in. Every muscle in the boy's body stiffened and convulsed as electricity ran through every vein and fiber in his body. Seeing a chance to get out, Pikachu leaped out of Ash's arms and landed back on the floor, feet first. The electricity dissipated, and Ash was still standing.

The mouse ignored everything else after that, so he didn't notice Ash's mother coming into the lab and giving him his clothes and backpack. But his long ears did catch the word PokeBall. He looked up and saw the red and white, circular capsule in Ash's hand. Pikachu's eyes widened. Was that what trapped him in that dark space earlier? The fur on his body stood up. No way did he want to be turned into a mass of nothing trapped in eternal darkness!

"Alright, Pikachu," Ash pressed the button, making the ball grow twice its size. "Get inside your ball now."

Again, Pikachu glared at Ash. When the ball came flying toward him, Pikachu slapped it back with his paw. Ash tried again. Pikachu headbutted it, sending it back into Ash's hand. Ash's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he threw the PokeBall a third time. This kid was persistent. Pikachu whacked the ball with his tail, sending it right into Ash's face.

"Gyah! Ow!" Ash cried out.

"Oooh, are you two playing catch? You're best friends already!" A tall woman crooned sweetly.

Friends? Pikachu arched his back at the word. They were not friends, and as far as Pikachu was concerned, they would never be. The mouse wanted nothing to do with this Ash kid. But something inside him told him that right now, he was stuck with him whether he liked it or not.

Goodbye freedom.

* * *

Outside was no better. Ash wrapped a rope around Pikachu and dragged him across the dirt path. Pikachu yelped and protested to no avail. The rope was too far down his body for him to chew it off, so that was a no go. Pikachu's face had scrunched into a frown, and stayed like that since they left. Why did he have to get stuck in this position? Finally, Ash stopped and let out a sigh.

"Are you gonna be like this the entire time?" Ash had asked.

Pikachu turned away. The only way Pikachu was gonna be happy was if he was let go. He didn't see Ash smile, but the mouse did feel the ropes loosen around him. "How about we take these off?" Pikachu found himself dumbstruck. Ash was actually untying the ropes? The ropes fell to his tiny feet, discarded and never to be used again. Then, Ash stuck his finger out. "I'd love it if we could be friends."

"Pi!" Pikachu ignored him. Flattery wasn't going to get this kid anywhere. The mouse couldn't bring himself to trust humans, and why should he? Pikachu didn't budge, even as Ash noticed a Pidgey nearby.

"Whoa! This is my chance!" Ash exclaimed, turning to Pikachu and pointing to the bird. "Pikachu, go battle that Pidgey!"

This kid expected Pikachu to fight that weakling? Once again, Pikachu turned away, ignoring Ash's demand. No way was he going to take orders from a human. "What?! Come on, Pikachu! Aren't you gonna help me even a little?!" Ash complained. Pikachu sat on a stump and scratched his ear with his foot. He had better things to do than listen to some human gripe.

Ash clenched his fists in anger. "Fine then! Who needs ya?! I don't need your help anyway!" He barked. "I can catch that Pidgey all by myself!"

Good luck with that, Pikachu thought.

His attempts at catching the Pidgey...didn't exactly go over well. Ash threw a PokeBall at it, but the bird broke out of it easily. Then he tried trapping it under his shirt, and all he got was a face full of sand. Pikachu found himself lying on the stump, rolling around, laughing and clutching his stomach. He had to admit, watching Ash make an idiot of himself was pretty funny. Well, there was one thing going for him, at least.

Unfortunately, nobody was laughing when Ash accidentally threw a rock at a Spearow.

For once, when Ash suggested they run, Pikachu agreed, and they sped down the dirt path as a huge flock of Spearow chased after them. Pikachu knew Spearow all too well. They were fierce, vicious bird Pokemon, and if provoked, they could kill a small Pokemon by pecking it to death if they wanted to. Pikachu really didn't want to be anywhere near a Spearow. But here was a whole flock of them, angry and intent to kill. Pikachu ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, but he couldn't run fast enough. Hard beaks began pecking and pulling at his fur in all directions, digging into him or yanking out big chunks of fur. Some of their talons swiped at him, drawing blood. The pain shot through Pikachu's body, and the onslaught gave him no time to try to use his attacks.

"Wait! Stop!" Ash suddenly cried out from behind. "I'm the one who threw the rock! You should be attacking me!" He charged out from the Spearow flock, using his arms to hold them off. Sometimes, he used his green backpack to push them away by force. He cradled Pikachu in his arms, protecting him from the army of bloodthirsty birds.

Pikachu was too tired to think in that moment, too injured to continue running. His short legs felt like jelly, and every moment made sharp pains run through him. But he was able to comprehend one thing: Ash was protecting him. Why was he doing that? He had no reason to. Pikachu had hated humans. Having heard the stories, Pikachu had wanted nothing to do with them, thinking they were cruel creatures who hurt Pokemon. Ash was doing the exact opposite. Not once did Ash let go of him, even as they fell into a raging river that pulled them downstream.

The Spearow were still in hot pursuit. Ash, soaked to the bone, probably also tired like Pikachu was, still kept running, the yellow mouse in his arms. His thin, aching legs carried him far across the meadow, even as rain pelted him from above. Pikachu shivered in his embrace, cold from the water soaking his bloody fur. But something about Ash was...warm. Safe. He had never felt this way about a human before. Had he been wrong? Were there such things as good, kind humans who loved Pokemon?

Ash slipped on a puddle and fell flat on the ground, mud caking his clothes. Pikachu slipped out of his arms, having fallen nearby. He couldn't move. His fur was too wet, and moving his arms and legs still hurt from the wounds he sustained earlier. But he saw the desperation in Ash's eyes when he looked up at him. Then, Ash pulled out the PokeBall and set it in front of him.

"Pikachu. I know you don't like to get inside your PokeBall," Ash said, in a firm, steady voice, though Pikachu could tell from the way his eyebrows furrowed that he was forcing himself to be strong. "But it's the only way you'll be safe. You'll be protected."

Protected…

He meant every word he said. Pikachu knew it. Ash turned to face the incoming Spearow army, spreading his arms out and glaring at them with intense determination.

"Spearow! Do you know who I am?!" He shouted to the heavens through the roaring rain and crashing thunder all around him. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I'm gonna become the world's greatest Pokemon master! You won't defeat me!"

Pikachu finally found some energy he could use to stand on all fours. What was Ash thinking?! Those Spearow could eat him alive, and he didn't look like he could fight them off even if he wanted to. He didn't have any powers or special attacks. But even with all this, he still wanted to protect Pikachu, a little mouse who didn't even like him, to the point of risking his life. Everything had changed in that moment.

"I'm going to capture or defeat every last one of you! Come and get me!"

No.

He couldn't let Ash die.

Pikachu regretted ignoring and insulting Ash for the short time they've been together. Not even he deserved to be Spearow food. Thunder ran through the clouds. A burst of energy shot through Pikachu, and he jumped on Ash's back, climbing on his shoulder, then leaping into the sky.

A stray lightning bolt struck the mouse, and Pikachu got just what he needed. Ash could only watch in shocked amazement.

"PIKACHUUUUU!" With a great, vitriolic shriek, Pikachu sent an explosion of thunder all through the area, hitting every single Spearow within its vicinity.

Just as quickly, everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Pikachu saw when he woke up was Ash. The mouse smiled. He had to admit, Ash looked like hell. His clothes were caked with mud, soggy and wet, and his black hair was completely soaked. Then again, Pikachu knew he himself looked no better. But he didn't care. Ash had saved him. The Spearow were nowhere in sight. He noticed a spec of blood on Ash's cheek. Pikachu scooted over and stuck his tongue out to wipe it off. Ash smiled, knowing what this meant.

"Pika…"

Ash extended a hand out, pulling Pikachu close. "I'm glad you're safe, Pikachu."

"Pikapi…" In that moment, Pikachu didn't hate Ash anymore. Any bad thoughts he had about humans had been washed away in that storm. Going all out against those Spearow had been completely worth it.

Maybe being friends with Ash wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
